en una epoca de calor, la cazavampiros se desvanece
by jer35mx
Summary: bajo un hechizo, buffy se vuelve invisible, algunos momentos
1. Chapter 1

la noche es cálida en sunnydale, la cantidad de vampiros ha aumentado, la razón es que la cazavampiros buffy no se ha visto a últimas fechas, se hacen especulaciones sobre las razones de que no sea vista, pero, la cantidad de devastación y hechos de vampiros es cada vez mayor, así que el movimiento de personas por las noches se hace menos frecuente y se hace solo por los que frecuentan las calles de forma normal, o así era, hasta que termino el período de lluvias y de clima templado, pero ahora ha comenzado el período de días de 30 o mas grados y de noches de mínimo 22 grados centígrados y las personas vivas comienzan a aparecerse en paseos y hamacas por sus colonias y sus patios; willow esta en la casa de buffy, sentada al lado de un bañera, hablando, si un fisgón, vivo o no, la viera por la ventana, la vería hablarle a el agua, ya que a pesar de tratar willow de mantener la vista en la pared, en algunas ocasiones miraba por el rabillo del ojo a la bañera donde se veían ligeros movimientos y marcas en la superficie de el líquido de la cabeza y el hombro y las rodillas, los movimientos se detectaban enfrente de la cabeza, de repente se escucha la voz de buffy, mientras se nota un crecimiento en la zona de los hombros y un chapoteo "pero willow, ¿no seguimos haciendo la misma cantidad de patrullas?, creo que hasta tenemos mas actividad", willow mira directamente al chapoteo "buffy, lo que te digo noche a noche es lo mismo y no quiero, como siempre, recordar tus ausencias a clases, no te ven, nos ven a nosotros" willow suspira "y si, tenemos mas éxitos, por tu condición" y willow mira directamente al agua, *ahora debería de verle quizás el ombligo o arriba del ombligo*, las señales de las rodillas han desaparecido y solo se ven gotas en la superficie del agua y gotas al lado de la bañera, *se que estas con las manos sobre la bañera y chorreando el piso*, se ve un movimiento fuerte en la superficie del líquido y hay goteo hasta en las paredes, de un lado de la bañera una pared tiene una mancha de agua por encima de la cabeza de willow, y el agua comienza a correr siguiendo la fuerza de gravedad, willow corre y toma una toalla y se la echa al aire, al cuerpo invisible de buffy, que suelta un grito "¡cuidado¡, piel dolorosamente tostada", willow recuerda que buffy visita así las calles con tan solo bloqueador solar por todo el cuerpo, *de día, y de noche spike*, willow suspira.

spike recuerda a su añorada dru, y su auto con las ventanas pintadas de negro, recuerda sus juegos masoquistas y sus juegos en pareja dominadores, recuerda las visiones de dru y sus batallas con ..., spike voltea hacia el espejo, solo ve el reflejo de la cama del motel moviéndose con la cobija como flotando, sonríe, sabe que solo una de las dos personas en la cama es vampiro, y es el, el voltea y observa el techo, voltea y observa la pared de enfrente, levanta las manos y toma los hombros de su acompañante, se ve como se mueven como en ondas, el repentinamente suelta a su acompañante, recordó como hacia a veces en algún tiempo la apuestita de checar si ya era de noche, sacar la mano y hacer ondas sintiendo el viento por 1 minuto, haciendo onditas con la mano siguiendo la presión del viento en contra, spike oye la voz de buffy que le pregunta "¿qué te pasa esta noche?, estas muy distraído", spike se reacomoda en la cama casi sentándose con la espalda en la pared, oye la voz junto con un ruido de la colcha siendo aplastada por un cuerpo "hey, me tiras", spike pregunta "¿me estas mirando?, ¿me estabas mirando?, no se, a veces quiero tener los ojos cerrados para sentirte , y no es mi estilo", buffy piensa *claro, lo divertido es estar en la calle, el tocando mientras le grita a transeúntes*, dice "bien, si quieres te tapo los ojos con la camisa", spike dice "no es eso pastelito, es el calor, ¿porque no salimos a la banca?", buffy se para de la cama y se pone la camisa, dice "vamos", spike ve la camisa cerrándose a cierta altura, se para de la cama, solo siente una patada en el bajo abdomen, el, sonríe a pesar del golpe.

en un callejón de la ciudad de sunnydale, una de las situaciones de siempre, una noche de calor, buffy esta en pelea con willow y cordelia con un grupo de la antigua pandilla de spike que después de su separación de drusilla se dedican al pillaje y a la mordedura de la gente de los alrededores, willow hechiza a uno de ellos que se detiene y ella aprovecha y lo desaparece, cordelia no tiene oportunidad contra dos y buffy a pesar de estar luchando contra dos trata de acercarse a cordelia, los suyos al no sentir los golpes de alguien se dirigen también a cordelia y willow, buffy ve de reojo que ellos la siguen, *ufff, la gente de spike era dura, sin armas pues golpeo y golpeo pero no les hago mucho daño y si ven volando estacas van a saber la verdad de mi invisibilidad*, y se dirige a sus compañeras, agarra a uno de esos dos y le jala y tira al suelo y va por el otro que esta agarrando en un abrazo a cordelia y pasa algo, comienza a llover, todos, los del grupo de buffy y los ex de spike levantan la vista y observan lo nublado que esta, realmente se suelta un aguacero y todos dejan de pelear y hasta algunos de spike se ríen, solo el de cordelia sigue abrazándola y moviendola de un lado al otro, buffy voltea y ve a willow que tiene los ojos cerrados y la cara alzada y, *¿le chorrea el agua por el cuerpo?*, buffy voltea y ve como estaban los patios, recuerdos de otros tiempos, regando a fuerzas el pasto, ver en tv los helicopteros-bombas echar agua sobre los montes y colinas, algunos ya no riegan los jardines y hay polvo que ahora es lodo, ella ve su cuerpo, chorrea agua y es translucido, *bien ¿pues qué?*, toma a uno de los enemigos, se acerca con el a willow, oyendo "hey, sueltame, el agua, refresca", buffy le quita a willow una estaca y se -deja guiar por su enemigo- hacia cordelia, buffy grita "no, me desnudo", el otro que tiene a cordelia se voltea entre las gotas de agua casi verticales por el cambio de vientos y ve que uno de los suyos avanza con una silueta de mujer, ve a cordelia y la suelta, cordelia se dirige a willow aplastándose el cabello mojado diciendo "mmmrrrggg", voltea a ver a buffy, que ya esta sola y caminando hacia ellas, buffy dice "me voy a sentar a descansar de este calor, ¿tu cordy?", cordelia y willow se acercan y se sientan, de diferentes modos, un descanso.

xander esta en la ventana, esta vigilando, ha meneado la cabeza cada vez que ha pensado el hecho de lo que están haciendo sobre la cama, y sin embargo el mismo ha considerado de hace tiempo que es natural y que el mismo ha considerado que debió haber sucedido desde hace tiempo, una tipo de buena fortuna, también había levantado en varias ocasiones la vista, viendo por minutos, minutos, las estrellas en la noche recordando las veces que las había visto así, a willow y a buffy cuando buffy era visible, y ahora escuchaba las quejas de cordelia, medio volteo la cara, pero no, levanto de nuevo la vista al cielo nocturno, porque ¿ahora estaría el cuerpo invisible de buffy de otra forma visible?, ¿el liquido o los líquidos estarían perfilando su cuerpo sobre las sabanas?, willow no sería tan afectada, no que cordelia, sonrío un poco, *sonríe, como puede uno sentirse tan mal y sonreir un poco*, escucha a willow "mmm, a falta de observación real creo que terminamos", cordelia grita "ya era hora", xander voltea, en una cubeta observa agua con sangre, las cobijas cubiertas de sangre, se acerca, *si, la espalda de buffy esta roja por sangre, aunque diluida por agua, bien, que bueno que no fue mas abajo*, xander observa el agua de la cubeta, cordelia se acerca, le dice "que espinas tan verdes, el rosal donde la empujaron era grande", xander observa a willow que solo levanta los brazos.


	2. Chapter 2

buffy esta disfrutando de la noche, quizás del fresco, quizás de la tranquilidad, estas noches siguen siendo calurosas, sin embargo de repente ve que se acerca un joven en una motocicleta, buffy ve que se va acercando, de repente ve un reflejo en el casco de el motociclista, buffy se levanta en su invisibilidad y se acerca calculando a un punto de las calles, ve que el motociclista baja la velocidad y se acerca a la orilla como si estuviera viendo los números de las casas, buffy avanza sobre la tierra del parque y  
llega a la banqueta *grrr, no seas tan obvio, aquí si un vampiro sospecha, empieza a correr el rumor*, ella de todos modos sonríe, casi de pie se impulsa y sube atrás de el y se acomoda y pone los pies en los estribos traseros, susurra "no debes ser tan obvio", mientras pone sus manos en sus hombros, después dice "¿viento, playa?, ¿cervezas o nado?", el no voltea ni se abre el casco, solo conduce y a la misma velocidad, buffy mueve los brazos y pone los antebrazos sobre sus hombros, y siente el fresco viento de la velocidad mover un poco su cabello, el motociclista como siempre se inclina un poco haciendo que el  
cuerpo de buffy se reacomode tocándolo mas, buffy pone una mueca *mmm, bien, pero para mi lo importante es lo de siempre* y deja su cabeza alta y disfrutando con los ojos entrecerrados el aire, como hay pocos vehículos en la noche, ella casi no voltea como tiene que hacer por las luces que vienen en contra, unas dos veces faros de troca si le importunaron, después de un rato, el motociclista pasa por la prepa de sunnydale y buffy se baja, se sienta a descansar en un banco, antes del amanecer ve salir el camión de la escuela, se sube y se sienta, se baja durante el recorrido; ya en su casa, debajo de  
la regadera, buffy se toma el cabello y se lo desenmaraña, *si willow me vuelve a mencionar "las cosas que son fáciles viéndote, y tu invisible", pero siempre pienso lo mismo*.

willow observa la escena, un saco holgado y abierto, con una terminación que cubre unos pantalones, debajo de el saco una camiseta, willow observa que la camiseta es un poco holgada y no tiene que ver con el saco, los pantalones ..., willow dice en voz alta "señora, buffy se esta rascando el torso de nuevo", la mamá de buffy, con alfileres en la mano, deja de arreglar o ajustar la bastilla de el saco y voltea hacia arriba, ya que el saco llega hasta unos centímetros del suelo y, a pesar de estar buffy parada sobre un pequeño taburete ella esta inclinada, alcanza a observar un movimiento del cuello de el saco y una manga que se alza, dice "buffy, no te muevas mucho, causaras salpullido en la piel y para saber donde ponerte crema ...", se oye "bien mamá, solo siento aún comezón por la ropa", buffy piensa *prepararme para sorprender en la fiesta, parecía buena idea*, willow recuerda; *willow insiste "buffy, para hacer un traje de botas así, te debes poner una camiseta, andale, en media hora regresa tu mamá con el saco de disfraz para hacer los últimos ajustes", buffy se pone una camiseta apretada, diciendo "esta me va a quedar pequeña, no voy a desaprovechar la oportunidad para ver como me veo  
de cuerpo", tiempo después willow observa como la camiseta se curvea en el aire frente al espejo y nota algo, sobre uno de los pechos de la camiseta se estira de pronto un piquito, había notado antes unos movimientos antes en la camiseta que creyó que eran las manos de buffy ajustándose la camiseta, willow no dice nada, minutos después la camiseta flotante se queda flotante frente a ella, willow oye "¿leotardo?", willow se sorprende "bueno, pues si a pesar de la comezón quieres ponerte algo", oye "se ajusta la altura, aparte de los hombros y la cintura", willow asiente, buffy empieza a buscar, luego  
willow observa unas como medias irse doblando y luego irse ajustando a los pies de buffy, buffy abre la boca con sorpresa, ve como la tela se ajusta a las piernas y a la cintura, buffy se pone de pie y se ve frente al espejo "mmmm, delgada, no músculos marcados", se oye un auto llegando, willow dice "abre la puerta buffy, te veo la silueta, yo recojo el taburete", willow volteada oye un deslizar suave de pies, sonríe.

en la obscuridad buffy patrulla de nuevo con sus amigos, en la noche una zona de luz, se acercan y ven un grupo de vampiros, se preparan para pelear, se acercan y empiezan a golpear, de entre los que están detrás surge la figura de spike, que les dice "ufff, que calor, eso explicaría porque estan tan caldeados los ánimos, ¿o no?", willow ve que todos les miran, observa que como siempre spike mira de reojo al suelo, willow suspira *buscando a su pastelillo*, willow dice "bien, un respiro, pero spike ¿te puedes calmar?", willow ha notado que spike se esta moviendo, spike nota lo que willow quiere decir y solo hace un puchero con la boca, se voltea y grita "vamos al bar, a ver que molestamos", cordelia va a abrir la boca pero willow levanta el brazo y ella calla, continúan su patrullaje nocturno; spike les acompaña al bar, y comienza la noche de "acción", el espera unos minutos y se aleja siguiendo a uno de los parroquianos, se acerca a este en la calle y le da una patada en el trasero, este cae en medio de la calle y spike comienza a caminar por la banqueta lentamente y un poco cabizbajo, camina durante un  
rato y se sienta a observar un conjunto de edificios, mira las nubes grises que tapan el cielo obscuro, piensa *hoy tampoco salio*, observa el edificio donde sabe que buffy se hizo las pruebas de tejidos, papanikolau incluidos, spike sonríe triste *tantos vampiros, tantas noches, algunos tenían que ser investigadores de cancer*, recuerda *spike, empiezo a sentir la piel como en fuego, caliente, y no me puedo ver, quisiera que buscaras a los de la milicia", spike miro alrededor enfurecido, grita "¡no me digas que tu ex¡", buffy le dice "sabes que si vamos nosotros, sabran que estoy invisible", spike empieza a gritar "¡ponte algo¡", spike ve levantarse un trapo que se anuda sobre donde supone esta su cabeza, spike avanzo unos pasos y le toma, deslizando las manos, los hombros, dijo "pastelillo, no es necesario que vuelvas a otros tiempos, yo te conseguire lo necesario", spike ve que el trapo anudado cambia de ángulo y desciende un poco, spike recuerda que busco y busco durante días y noches, hasta que descubrió unos vendedores de cuarzos, *¿vampiros que venden bolas de cuarzo?*, y que decían que bebían de bolsas de sangre que dejaban como pago, spike entonces descubrió algo, el enojo era un factor inherente pero como el ténían otros otras condiciones de exteriorizar este, y el mismo llevo a buffy al hospital de laboratorios de los angeles y allí su grupo adapto sus aparatos para el calor corporal, luego el papanikolau fue fácil; spike lanza su ´piedra a la reja, observa el piso, se sienta.


End file.
